Naraku's Defeat, Inuyasha's Wish, And A New World
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Naraku is finally defated. When the battle is over Kagome winds up in her time. Inuyasha makes a wish for full and half demons to live in Kagome's time. Read to find out what happends to Inuyasha. Complete!
1. Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha's wish

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku's defeat and Inuyasha's wish.

Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. Are next to the bone eaters well fighting Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo are fighting Kagura and Kanna. And Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting Naraku. The hanyou broke Naraku's barrier. But that was four hours ago. Inuyasha is wounded, bleeding, and getting tired. Ever since he broke Naraku's barrier. The evil hanyou has been attacking Inuyasha. Suddenly Naraku hit Inuyasha's left side and left a deep cut. Kagome yelled "Inuyasha are you ok?!" The hanyou stood next to her and said "No I'm not ok we need to end this fight." Kagome nodded and got ready to fire a sacred arrow.

The Tetsusaiga changed into a giant diamond. Inuyasha swung his sword and said "Adamant Barrage." Pieces of adamant flew off Tetsusaiga toward Naraku. At the same time Naraku attacked Inuyasha. The adamant barrage hit and killed Naraku. Naraku's attack hit Inuyasha causing him to fall into the bone eaters well. Thanks to all of the smoke Kagome didn't see the hanyou fall into the well. When the smoke cleared the group saw that Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna are dead. Just then Kagome and all of her things disappeared. In the well Inuyasha has been transported to Kagome's time. He's so weak and tied that he can't move.

Suddenly he sensed the jewel. The hanyou looked and saw the completed sacred jewel. He closed his eyes and weakly said "I wish that full and half dog and fox demons. Can live in Kagome's time and be used to everything in her time." The jewel glowed and disappeared. Then Inuyasha went into a deep coma. In the Higurashi house Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Grandpa Higurashi. Are glad that Kagome is home. The young woman is glad to home too. But she can't help but wonder. How Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and Inuyasha are doing. But she's so tired that she went to bed. An hour later a thief came onto the property. He looked around and went into the well house.

The thief looked down into and saw Inuyasha. He climbed down got the hanyou and climbed out. Then he went home once at home he took care of the hanyou's wounds. Even though Inuyasha had just made his wish demons are appearing in the hundreds. And the humans are quickly figuring out what to do about the demons. The humans leave the full demons alone. But they don't using the half demons. In four months time humans are using half demons as racers and fighters. The racing hanyous race on twenty mile dirt or turf track. And the hanyous that fight fight in a enclosed ring. Right now Inuyasha is at a hanyou and Thoroughbred farm. The thief had sold Inuyasha to Daiki the owner of the farm.

Daiki bought Inuyasha because he can tell that the hanyou is strong and fast. Back at the Higurashi shrine Kagome has tried to go back to the feudal era. But no matter how hard she tries she can't get through. Since she can't get through she had decided to start a normal life. What Kagome doesn't know is that she will see Inuyasha again. But she won't see him for months.

Coming soon chapter2


	2. Inuyasha comes to and starts training

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha comes to and starts training.

Two more months have passed and Inuyasha is unconscious. He's been out cold for three weeks. Radien Daiki's trainer is in the cell block. The racing hanyous are kept in medium sized cell rooms with a bathroom and everything. Shock collar are used to control the hanyous. At this farm the hanyous are only shocked. When they don't do what they are told to do. Daiki is in the office planing races for hanyous. While Radien fed the hanyous that haven't been fed yet. When he got to Inuyasha's cell he heard moaning. Radien said "Daiki sit the unconscious hanyou is coming too." Daiki stood next to Raiden in front of Inuyasha's cell.

Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. He looked out at the bared door and saw two men. The hanyou asked "Who are you? Where am I? And how long have I been out?" Raiden said "My name is Raiden this is Daiki. You are on a Thoroughbred and hanyou racing farm. And you've been out for six months." Inuyasha then asked "How many demons are in this time?" Daiki said "I don't know how many demons there are. But we leave the full demons alone. Half demons on the other hand. We either fight them or race them. And since you're on a racing farm you'll race." Inuyasha growled got out of bed. Then he charged forward and said "I won't be controlled by a human."

Suddenly Raiden pressed a button and the hanyou felt a shock. Inuyasha stopped and put his hand on his neck and felt a metal collar. Then he looked for Tetsusaiga but he can't find it. The hanyou asked "Where is my sword?" Daiki said "Don't worry your sword is locked in a safe. And as long as you do as we say. You won't be shocked so hard." Inuyasha nodded and said "Ok I'll do what you say." Raiden let go of the button then slid of food into Inuyasha's cell. Then Daiki asked "What is your name?" The hanyou swallowed the meat he was eating. Then he said "My name is Inuyasha." Daiki turned to Raiden and said "Once Inuyasha feels up to it start training him."

With that said Daiki went in his office. While Inuyasha ate he watched Raiden take four hanyous outside. The four hanyous were male so he didn't show any interest. After eating Inuyasha went into the small bathroom. Inuyasha took a bath because he can still smell Naraku on him. After bathing Inuyasha washed his clothes. Then he hung them up to dry. He pocked his head out the bathroom door. When he saw Raiden he asked "Hey Raiden do you have some dry clothes for me to wear?" The red head trainer nodded and said "Yes I do." Raiden tossed some clothes in and the hanyou caught them. Then Inuyasha went back into the bathroom. It's a good thing he remembers how to put on modern clothes.

Once he was done he is wearing a purple shirt and dark blue jeans. Inuyasha went back into his room and sat down on his bed. Soon he got board and went to the cell door. When he saw Raiden and said "Hey Raiden I feel like training." The trainer came and unlocked the door. He opened the said "Follow me out to the tack." Inuyasha followed Raiden out to the track. His eyes went wide when he saw the track. The dirt track is like a dirt path. Just then Raiden "I'll time you on the turf and dirt tracks. You'll run only ten miles on each tack. Now let's try the turf."

Inuyasha went to the turf track and warmed up. As he warmed up Inuyasha didn't like the feel o the grass under his feet. He stopped and said "Raiden I don't like the feel of the grass." The trainer said "Well I guess you can try the dirt track." Inuyasha went onto the dirt path track. He warmed up a bit and likes the tack. The hanyou likes it so much that he suddenly took off running. Raiden can tell that Inuyasha is feeling good. That he let the hanyou run the whole twenty miles. Once Inuyasha was done running Raiden said "Cool down then let's go in." The hanyou cooled down then he followed Raiden into the cell block. Inuyasha went into his cell then Raiden closed and locked the door.

The hanyou went into the bathroom and checked on his fire rat. It isn't dry yet so he went back into his room. He saw a bared window so he sat down and looked out it. In the office Raiden told Daiki about Inuyasha. Daiki said "Good I'm glad that Inuyasha like the dirt path track. Now he and Titan are the only ones that like the dirt path track." Daiki and Raiden looked at Raiden's stopwatch. Now they are trying to figure out Inuyasha's first race. Raiden said "He ran to fast to be in a grade 3 race." Daiki looked at a list of grade 2 races. Then he said "Here we go there is the $100,000 dollar grade 2 Tokyo handicap tomorrow afternoon."

Raiden got on the phone and luckily there is a spot open. On his way out of the cell block. The trainer stopped at Inuyasha's cell. He looked in and said "Hey Inuyasha you have race tomorrow afternoon." The hanyou and said "Ok cool." When it got dark the lights in the cell block went off. Inuyasha laid down on his bed and went to sleep. As he slept he wondered where Kagome is. The farm that Inuyasha is on is two miles away from the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha will see Kagome again in two months.

Coming Soon Chapter 3


	3. Inuyasha races and breaks down

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. 

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha races and breaks down.

In the morning at six o clock the lights came on in the cell block. All of the hanyous woke. Raiden came in with a cart full of plates of food. After giving the hanyous food Raiden went into the office. The trainer looked at the list to see which hanyou need to workout, Then he took the hanyous that need to workout outside. After the hanyous worked out Raiden took them back in. He put them in their cells and locked the doors. Then Raiden got chain leashes. First he went to Titan's cell and unlocked the door. Titan is 5'10'' had reddish brown hair and steal blue eyes. The trainer clipped the leash to Titan's collar and took him outside.

Raiden had the hanyou get in the bed of a truck. The trainer tied Titan up then went in the cell block. Then he came back out with Inuyasha and had him get on the other side of the truck bed. The two hanyous are separated by bars. Raiden got into the truck started it up and drove off. Titan glared at Inuyasha and said "I'm not going to be your friend. But I'll tell you the rules of hanyou racing. As long as you don't get into a fight or bump anyone you'll be fine." Inuyasha nodded and said "Thanks for the tip." Just then the truck stopped and Raiden got out. He got Titan and Inuyasha and lead them to two separate cells. An hour later Raiden came back and said "Ok Inuyasha it's time for your first race."

The hanyou is wearing his fire rat it's a good thing Daiki's racing colors is red and white. Raiden put the number eight on Inuyasha. Then the trainer lead him to the track. The Tokyo handicap had 14 hanyous in it. All 14 are warming up then lined up. Soon a gun fired and all 14 are off and running. Inuyasha is shorter than the other half demon and he's second to last. The other hanyous are 5'8''-5'10''. Poor Inuyasha he is only 5'6''. Ten miles down ten to go Inuyasha is nor in mid pack. The other half demons have gotten tired. Raiden is watching Inuyasha closely. With two miles left to go Inuyasha is in third place. As far as betting odds go he's the 80 to 1 long shot.

The favorite is a 5'9'' black haired male named Striker. On mile to go both Inuyasha and Striker are in first place. Not wanting to lose Inuyasha changed to his left leg and ran off. The short hanyou won by a 16th of a mile. As the days tuned into weeks and weeks turned into two months. Inuyasha has raced twenty times and has earned $2,480,000 dollars. Today he's in the $1,000,000 dollar Japanese Challenge Cup which is a grade 1 race. Kagome and her family is at the track. The shrine doesn't get a lot of visitor. So Mrs. Higurashi trains racing hanyous. They don't own their own hanyous. Phantom who is owned by Ray is the only she trains so far.

The hanyou she trains is 5'11'' has white and and ice blue eyes. Right now the hanyous are on the track. The announcer said "The two favorites are Phantom and Inuyasha." Kagome looked out at the track and saw Inuyasha. Daiki is there to watch Inuyasha run. The silvery white haired hanyou is favoring his right leg. But Raiden forced Inuyasha to race. Soon 15 miles into the race Inuyasha's in fourth place. Suddenly Inuyasha went down and the crowd gasped. Raiden and Kagome went out onto the track.

Inuyasha is whimpering in pain and the doctor said "He broke his lower right leg. There could more damage than that." Raiden said "Let's get him to the cell block for an x ray." Kagome found her family then they followed the trainer to the cell block. Daiki is there and looks disappointed. Raiden had to leave because Titan is in the next race. Just then the doctor said "Daiki sir I got the x ray. Inuyasha has broken his lower right leg. And damage had been done to his ankle." Daiki shook his head and said "Put Inuyasha down." Kagome rave over and said "No please don't put him down." Daiki looked at her and asked "Who are you?" Mrs. Higurashi said "She's my daughter sir."

The black haired man said "Well, well isn't it the trainer of Phantom. The best hanyou racer other than Titan. Go ahead and take him." With that said Daiki gave Kagome Inuyasha's sword and left. The doctor asked "What do you want me to do Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome's mother said "Do what you can to repair the damage done to his leg and ankle." The doctor nodded and took Inuyasha away. Kagome and her family went to the doctor's office and waited. Four hours later the doctor came out. Kagome asked "How is Inuyasha?" The doctor said "I repaired his ankle and did what I could for his leg. I don't think he's going to race again."

Carefully Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome put Inuyasha in their truck. Phantom who's on the other side of the bars. Looked at the shorter hanyou. Once back at the shrine Mrs. Higurashi said "Souta take Phantom to his cell." Souta nodded and did as he was told to do. Then Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi carefully took Inuyasha into the house. They laid him down on a bed in a extra room.

Kagome stayed in the room and couldn't believe that her favorite hanyou was used for racing. Luckily it's summer and Kagome's on vacation from school. She stayed with Inuyasha until dinner time. Then she went down to the dinning room. As they ate Gramps said "I don't think we can afford to keep Inuyasha. I f he can't race." Kagome said "But Grampa we have Phantom." The old man said "I know but Phantom is the only one your mother trains." Not wanting to hear anymore Kagome went back upstairs.

Coming soon chapter 4


	4. Recovery and a run away hanyou

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for you review. 

**Chapter 4**

Recovery and a run away hanyou.

The next day Kagome went down stairs after waking up. In his room Inuyasha has come to. He remembers hearing Kagome's voice and smelling her scent. Then hanyou looked around and recognized the room he's in. Then he sat up and saw that his lowed right leg and and ankle is a cast. Inuyasha sat all the up and looked around some more. Just then Kagome came in the room When she saw that Inuyasha is awake and sitting up. She ran up to him, hugged him, and said "I'm so glad to see you again Inuyasha." The hanyou smiled, hugged her back and said "I'm glad to see you too Kagome." Kagome pulled away and asked "How long have you been in this time? And are you hungry?"

Inuyasha said "A while and yes I am." The young woman nodded and left the room. Ten minutes later she came back. She gave the plate of food to Inuyasha. After eating he asked "How long until I can walk on my leg?" Kagome said "Well since you're a half demon I'd say a month." Then the hanyou asked "Will I race again?" Then young woman said "I'm not sure." Two weeks have passed and Inuyasha is walking on his leg with his crouched. He's been to the doctor and the doctor says that Inuyasha's leg and ankle are healing well. And that there is a chance that Inuyasha will race again. Also when Inuyasha visited the doctor.

The doctor took off the hanyou's cast and put on a brace. Three weeks have passed and Inuyasha's leg and ankle are healed. But he still wears a brace just in case. Right now Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa Higurashi are in the cell black. And they don't know that Kagome is in there too. Inuyasha and Souta are outside watching Phantom workout. In the cell block Grandpa Higurashi is talking to his daughter. He said "It was a bad idea to keep Inuyasha. We are barley making end meet. If Kagome didn't see Inuyasha we wouldn't have this problem."

Out of the corners of their eyes they saw Kagome. The young woman gave them a sad look and ran out of the cell block. She ran outside and got on Inuyasha's back and said "Run away as fast as you can." He nodded and ran off like he was told to do. Mrs. Higurashi ran out got on Phantom's back and said "Follow that hanyou." Phantom took off as fast as he could. Soon he caught up to Inuyasha and Mrs Higurashi said "Kagome tell Inuyasha to stop." The young woman said "No I won't." Mrs. Higurashi said "Please tell him to stop. Your Grandfather was just blowing off steam." Kagome said "Ok Inuyasha you can stop."

Both hanyous slowed down then stopped. Kagome and her mom got off each hanyou. Then talked while they, Inuyasha, and Phantom walked back to the shrine. Once back at the shrine Souta put Phantom in his cell. While Mrs. Higurashi checked on Inuyasha's leg and ankle. His leg and ankle are fine and so is Inuyasha. Mrs. Higurashi said "We'll take Inuyasha to the doctor. And see what he has to say about him racing again." The next day at the doctor's office. Both Kagome and her mom hope Inuyasha can race again. Soon the doctor came out and said "Well Inuyasha's leg and ankle are fully healed. I don't see why he he can't race." They all cheered all the way home.

Coming soon the last chapter.


	5. Training and Inuyasha's last races

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: I understand I sometimes have time to check my e-mail. And I'm glad that you like my story. And yes Phantom is a male half demon.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 5**

Training and Inuyasha's last races.

To be far Inuyasha is in the cell block. Since he's going to start training. Phantom's owner Red has told Mrs. Higurashi to put Phantom in one more race. Before the world hanyou championship. Right now Phantom is working out on the track. In the cell block Kagome is putting and running brace on Inuyasha's right leg. Even though his leg is healed they're playing it safe. Just then Mrs. Higurashi said "Well four more months tell the world hanyou championships." Kagome stood and asked "Do you think Inuyasha will go to the championships?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "Well maybe if everything goes well. I don't see why he can't."

One month has passed and Inuyasha is back in racing shape. Mrs. Higurashi wants Phantom and Inuyasha to race in a race next month. So while Kagome took the two hanyous to the gym. Mrs. Higurashi is looking for a race for Phantom and Inuyasha. The woman is looking at Inuyasha's racing record. She sees that Inuyasha was a great racer before he broke down. He raced 20 times and won 19 since he didn't finish his last race. So she decided to put Inuyasha in the grade 1 $890,000 dollar Hanyou Cup. And to put Phantom in the grade 1 Hanyou Gold Cup. Mrs. Higurashi doesn't want Inuyasha and Phantom to race together until the Championship.

Just then Kagome came back with Inuyasha and Phantom. Mrs. Higurashi said "Oh you're back I entered Phantom and Inuyasha in a race. Phantom is in the grade 1 Hanyou Gold Cup. And Inuyasha is in the grade 1 Hanyou Cup." It's race day and the Higurashi family is at the track. Red Phantom's owner is there to watch his hanyou race. The Hanyou Cup is the ninth race. And the Hanyou Gold Cup is the tenth race. Daiki is there with Raiden and Titan. Titan is in the Hanyou Gold Cup against Phantom. It's the ninth race and Inuyasha is wearing a purple fire rat that he made. The Higurashi racing colors are purple and white. So Inuyasha has a white under shirt on also.

Inuyasha is also wearing his running brace. The brace is under his pant leg so the other hanyous don't see it. Mrs. Higurashi said "Watch out for Dragon and Scar ok Inuyasha. The hanyou nodded and went out onto the track. Soon there is five miles left to go. Inuyasha is third with Scar and Dragon in front of him. The hanyou kept a steady pace behind the speedy leaders. With tow miles left to go Inuyasha is speeding up. He is now in the lead with Dragon and Scar. The three hanyous are speeding up. Because neither of them want to lose. Kagome and her family are worried that Inuyasha's leg might not handle the fast pace. But soon the three hanyous are coming down the home stretch.

Not wanting to lose Inuyasha change to his left leg. Once he did he ran away from Dragon and Scar. The crowd went wild as Inuyasha met the Higurashi family in the winner's circle. Two hours later Phantom won his race. Now everyone is back at the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi checked on Inuyasha's right leg. His leg is fine and she is relieved. Now Phantom and Inuyasha will rest and train until the championship. It's the day of the 3 million dollar Hanyou Championship. Inuyasha and Phantom are on the track.

There are other hanyous like Titan, Dragon, Kiryu, and Striker. The hanyous have four miles left to go. Dragon is in the lead followed by Phantom, Inuyasha Kiryu, Titan, and Striker. One mile left to go Phantom, Titan, and Inuyasha are leading the pack. Not want wanting to lose all three of them changed to a different leg. The pace is much faster then the last race Inuyasha was in. All three can see the finish line and charged towards it. Phantom, Titan, and Inuyasha crossed the finish line together. As Inuyasha slowed down he started limping. Just then the announcer said "And the winner is Inuyasha." The crowd went wild as Inuyasha met Kagome and her family in the winner's circle.

Kagome started getting worried when she saw Inuyasha limping. After things were done in the winner's circle. Kagome took Inuyasha to the doctor. The doctor said that Inuyasha just pulled a muscle. Now that Inuyasha has won the biggest hanyou race in the world. Mrs. Higurashi retired Inuyasha from racing. Inuyasha retired with a racing record of 22 starts 21 wins and $6,370,000 dollars in earnings. Two years later Kagome and Inuyasha got married. Kagome is glad to be with Inuyasha. And Inuyasha is gald to be with Kagome. Thanks to training Inuyasha and him winning the world hanyou championship.

Tons of hanyou racing owners want Mrs. Higurashi to train their hanyous. So she is making enough money so that Inuyasha can enjoy his retirement.

**The End!!**

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed this story.**  
**


End file.
